Tumblr Crushing
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Peer pressure sucks. Especially when it leads to you embarrassing yourself online on a daily basis. Not to mention the faceless stalker who's in love with you...Wait, what? AU. RikuShi, SoKai, RokuNami, TerQua and Ven/OC among others. Xion's POV.


_**This was an idea I started a LONG time ago, but only just got around to continuing. Check it out.**_

* * *

I hate peer pressure. Hate it with a burning passion. It's thanks to stupid peer pressure that I'm in it as deep as I am.

Don't get all worried about me. I'm not taking illicit drugs or anything stupid like that. It's just…Tumblr. Damn Tumblr.

Kairi forced me into making an account. She kept saying, "Xion, you're the only member of our friend group who doesn't have an account, so just make one already!" I almost always scoffed at her. Until the 500th time (and I'm not exaggerating). That time, I said, "Fine! I'll make an account! Anything to get you to shut up!" I was met with an attack-hug.

Before I get too far into this, my name is Xion Leonhart. I'm 16 and a tomboy. That's pretty much it. Oh, and my older brother Sora is dating my best friend. And yes, my best friend is the same unholy beast that made me get Tumblr: Kairi Villiers.

So the first part of getting Tumblr is choosing a URL. According to Kairi, you have to make it something snazzy or related to your life in some way. I just chose something off the top of my head: **puppetmistress**.

Kairi had given me a list of everyone's Tumblr URLs. So I added them as soon as I'd customised my page and answered some stupid question from Tumblrbot.

I immediately got two messages: one from Kairi (whose username was **i-need-a-hero**. Don't ask me, I have no idea), the other from Sora (**no-gel-necessary** was his. If you knew him, you'd know why he used that). Kairi's message said this: _You did it! XD Welcome to the fabulous world of Tumblr! Your thoughts on it so far?_

My reply was this: _Your page is very…pink._

I turned my attention to Sora's message: _Such a late bloomer, Xi. Why'd it take so long for you to join up?_

I sneered at the message and wrote back: _1. Shut up. 2. Why can't you ask me in person? We live in the same house, dumbass._

I didn't receive a message from either of them for a few minutes, but I won't bother telling you what they said.

I checked my notifications, and saw that a user named **faceless-wanderer** had started following me. I clicked on the link to their page. Their avatar picture was of a person in a black hood, their face hidden. The description read: _The people who need to know who I am already know. All I'll tell you is that I'm 18 years old, male, and blog whatever the hell I feel like._

Huh. Short and to the point. I clicked the 'follow' button in the top corner of the screen and left his page. I then got a message from him.

_Hello, lovely Xion._

Okay, kinda creepy that he knows who I am. I hadn't even put my name in my blog description. I replied as best I could: _Hello, strange, mysteriously flirty person._

When I got the reply, I could practically hear the dry chuckle. _You know me, Xion. You see me every day, but never notice me ;)_

Wait, I know him? And did he just use a wink-face? Is he…is he _flirting _with me? I continued the messaging: _*laughs nervously* Are you flirting with me?_

_ Yes_, was the immediate reply.

_Why?_

_ Because you're beautiful._

_ Lies. _I'm really not. My hair is a short black, my body isn't as…er, 'well-formed' as other girls, not to mention I'm short.

_Truth. Absolute truth._

I blushed at that. Wait, am I blushing at a compliment from a faceless stranger who claims that I know him, but I have no idea who the hell it is? I checked my face's temperature. Yep, I am.

I quickly pled homework to get away from him. Before I logged off, I saw he sent me another message. It was a phone number, and he'd written _Text me ;) _next to it. I flushed again. Not knowing why, I added his number into my phone. When it came to the name, I put in Secret Admirer.

**KH**

At school the next day, my friends congratulated me for joining Tumblr. Well, most of them did. Neku didn't. He was too entranced in his music. No wonder his username was **must-have-headphones**.

Shiki was clutching her stuffed animal, Mr Mew. He was a black cat that went everywhere with her, even now that she was 16. Well, that explains **mewmewkitty**, at least.

My ex-boyfriend (who I somehow managed to stay friends with) was Roxas, and he too was stuck on this whole Tumblr thing. For one reason or another, he called himself **shadesofblackandwhite**. Maybe it had something to do with that being pretty much all he wore. Standing next to him was Kairi's sister Naminé. She was everything I'm not: tall, blonde, pretty, very _not_ flat-chested…but she wasn't a bimbo. Not even close. She was nice, and an amazing artist. Her 'secret identity' was **artists-impression**.

There are more, but I'd just be boring you with the details.

A tall, silver-haired teen waltzed up to us and noogied Sora. This was Riku, Destiny High's resident ladies' man. Well, one of them. Riku and Sora had been best friends since…well, forever, but he rarely hung out with us. He was usually either hanging out with a bunch of his fangirls (seriously, the guy has _fangirls_), or with the basketball team.

"Riku!" Sora laughed. "Cut it out!"

Pouting theatrically, Riku complied. "Can't I greet my best friend?"

"You can, but just don't noogie me during combat prep."

He raised an eyebrow. "Combat prep?"

My idiot brother shrugged. "Just an expression."

"Not one I've ever heard." He started walking off to his next class. "See you, guys!"

"Bye!" everyone shouted. Well, almost everyone. I didn't because that wasn't really my thing, and Neku because he was still listening to his music.

Moments later, after our crowd had dispersed, my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out to see the following: _(1) new message from: Secret Admirer_. Now?! He was texting me now?!

_Saw you again. You look cute in those jeans. Really shows off your curves._

Two things ran through my head. The first was this: _WHAT THE HELL?! How does he know what I'm wearing?!_

The second one I couldn't believe I was thinking: _My curves? Well…maybe I'm not so bad after all…_

I slapped myself and shouted, "Pull it together, Xion!"

The people in the hallway all stopped and looked at me.

"Oops…" I shrank slightly. "Sorry." I dashed to my next class.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
